Twilight: The continuing saga of Bella and Edward
by Elphabafrost
Summary: A story following Bella and Edward in Bella's point of veiw, in a style much like that of Shephanie Meyer


His eyes were black today. That should have been my first warning I guess, and they weren't even that soft coal black that sent slight shivers down my spine, they were a deeply saturated form of midnight, and they were black enough to distract me for one quick moment, and think about taking my beaten down '53 pick-up instead of taking the ride in his shiny fast Volvo. His eyes weren't just dangerously black, they were _deadly_ black. They scared me, and as I opened the passenger side door to tell him so, I saw his face. His perfectly structured god-like face, and in my while I was stunned by his very presence, I climbed into the seat and pulled the seat belt across my chest. He reached down for my hand and I grabbed it, much less hesitant then I should have been. I didn't fully realize what I had done until we were out of the driveway, going just under 100 miles per hour. Before I knew what had hit me, we were pulling in neatly next to Alice's (Who had inherited it from Rosalie) bright red BMW convertible, glorious and glossy as ever. Both cars shined in the mess of hand-me down vehicles, and were probably the only two on the lot without rust stains. We stepped out, and he noticed me lost in thought, he was looking down to me, perplexed and trying to dissect my thoughts from my facial expressions, he seemed to give up when I looked at him. He reached for my hand again.

"We're going to be late." He stated, and we ran through the rain to our first period English. Which we sat through dutifully, along with Chem. and Calc., but I knew that both of us could only think of tonight, the Friday that the two of us would ride down to Seattle, hit a few book stores maybe, just be together. I attempted to listen to my teachers, I tried to take notes, but I just couldn't concentrate. My mind kept slipping to tonight, and to him. I could tell he was having the same problem. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, he stood and waited at the door for me like he always did. I tried to look at his eyes again, but unfortunately I saw his smile first. His perfect little half smile that made me swoon like a child in a candy store. I never made it to his eyes

.

We took our seats in the cafeteria at the normal table with Eric, Jess, Mike, Angela, and Alice. Angela, Jess, Eric, and Mike were all excited about the trip they had recently planned to go down to the La Push reservation/beach this weekend. They prodded Alice about going with them, but she declined , making up the excuse that she had to clean her car tonight, and then had to help her father with chores around the house. They were bad excuses, but once she said them enough, they began to let it go. No one bothered Edward and I, everyone already knew of our plans.

"Are you finished?" He asked me, when I had taken the last bite of the apple on my tray. I swallowed it quickly and nodded. He then picked up both of our trays, mine empty and his untouched, and carried them over to the trash bin, where he left them and glided back to the table. He smiled at me.

"So where do you want to stop tonight?"

"Well, some book stores obviously."

"And a music store?" He asked hopefully, as if he didn't have enough music currently.

"Of course."

"And what will you do for dinner?"

"Well I suppose I could easily get something from a street vendor to eat..." Eating. That was the problem about this whole trip. My sight unwilling drew itself back to Edward's eyes, and their unsettling color. I watched as his lips thinned out, his expression becoming serious.

"What are you thinking?" It took me a bit to realize he was talking to me.

"Nothing important." I sighed. I couldn't be away from him just this one night. I couldn't bring myself to simply say 'Sorry, but you're a bit too hungry tonight, why don't you go hunting this weekend, and we'll shoot for next Friday'. Thats just how much my passion was for him, a dangerously stupid amount. His face changed again. He was almost angry now.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." He pleaded

"Why?" I asked him. Though of course I knew how annoying it was for him not to be able to hear my every thought.

"Because their is no doubt in my mind that you are thinking more rationally then I am right now."

Before I could respond or retort, he was already up and out of the cafeteria with the sound of the bell, as I stumbled off, dumbstruck, to my next class. Gym.

The last two periods of the day were the only two which we didn't have together. He went to History then gym, and I went to gym then History, so of course I had plenty of time to brood over his last statement alone.

What exactly had he meant? The first thing that came into my head was that he obviously knew how hungry he was, of course he did, how couldn't he, but he, much like me, couldn't bring himself to call off the trip. Maybe he was too hungry to call off the trip. In the back of his head was the little Vampire voice that was telling him to take advantage of tonight and kill me, but that was too out of range for my mind to handle, and I pushed the thought somewhere deep back into my head. He probably just said it to make me think to much, or said it as a way to get me to tell him my thoughts. I was most likely just thinking about it too hard, like I always did. I told myself it didn't mean anything at all, and I was just being foolish. Or just maybe it was...

Out of nowhere, a volleyball hit me upside the head, breaking my train of thought, and I looked over the net to see a sorry, yet laughing Jess looking at me. I apologized to my team, and tried to keep my head in the game for the rest of gym. I thought more on the way to History.

I knew I was being slightly foolish. Edward had never once hurt me before, so what was I so afraid of? But he had also never looked so hunger before. So appealing yet demonic. He was always looking out for me, and I was sure that if there was any real danger to be had, he would have told me so, and since he did not warn me of the upcoming danger, I figured that it must be perfectly safe for me to...

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Ellincott was calling my name. He was no doubt searching for the answer to some question I didn't know. I plunged my head into my crossed arms, I could feel my face getting redder. I payed attention the rest of class, and I didn't have any trouble doing it.

When class was over I raced out the door, and ran into Edward. He grabbed me gently around the shoulders to keep me from falling over. In the instant, I tried to sneak a peek at his eyes again, but his half smile caught my attention once again, dazzling me into forgetting about his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Of course." I answered, sounding a bit over eager. He laughed gently, put his arm around my waist and led me to his car.

The ride to Seattle went quicker than it should have, but of course, we were riding at a speed of 110 miles per hour. We walked through the streets of Seattle hand in hand until the day turned to dusk, and then he, with his arm around my shoulders, and I, with a bag of books in my hand, found our way down to a beach. It was just dark enough to enjoy the night, and there was no one else on the beach. It was the definition of perfection, and of course I had to ruin it by tripping over a piece of driftwood in the dark, and landing on something very sharp and painful.

"Ouch." I looked over to see that Edward was about 25 feet away from me now, and before I could ask him why, I smelled it. That sickening, nauseating, rusty salty smell, and I was sitting on the ground quickly to keep myself from passing out.

"Edward." I whispered

"Quiet Bella." He growled, in a voice deep and menacing that I had never heard him use before, and I kept silent. It somehow hadn't hit me till then that he was struggling to keep from biting me. The entire day, the hunger in his eyes, the _thirst_, **had** been a warning. A warning for right now. I watched as he fought quietly with himself. His hand was covering his eyes, and he was swaying back and forth. While fighting consciousness, I waited until he stopped swaying, and he brought his hand back down to his side, before I even thought to ask again.

"Edward, are you alright?" I stayed quiet. I was losing my voice, and my thought. I was getting drowsy, and I couldn't stay awake much longer. I could feel it now, that warm, thick, gross substance slowly dripping down my leg. I watched as Edward grew rigid, like a statue about to crack, and before I knew what had happened, he was on top on me, and I was lying on the ground. I noticed that sometime during all this I had started crying, and I tried to hold it back as much as I could. I felt something fall on my face. It wasn't my tears, and it wasn't raining, I looked up to see it was Edward. Edward was crying too, his terrifying black eyes shining with his wet tears.

"No. I am not alright, and I am not fine, and I should have never come here with you tonight." His voice had that same growl to it, as he hissed his words it a way most unlike my Edward, the vampire was taking over, I could tell.

"Scream Bella." He whispered, his eyes closed. I could hear the Edward in that one. He was still trying, fighting to save me from himself. I could barely shake my head to tell him I couldn't. I knew I wasn't able to stay awake for another minute either.

"I'm...sorry...Bella." He choked. I could feel another rain of his tears upon my cheek, and they mixed with my own and soaked my hair. He bent down to my lifted neck, mouth open, while I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
